Never Meant to Be
by Crimson Celestial
Summary: There is no turning back when Death has personally come to destroy us all. ... We ALL will die. Unless the heavens forbid it.
1. Never Meant to Be

Never meant to be

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Pairing: SasuHina

He loved her

She loved him

He knew their love was never meant to be, he told her.

She believed in them

He never understood why she believed that, but in no time at all he soon believed that too. That is until fate told him personally.

"Hinata, I knew it could never be," Sasuke whispered as he held onto her bleeding body.

On a mission Hinata tried to block an attack and instead of Sasuke getting hit full on she took the blow and died.

She laughed, "I still believe in…us."

And with that she died in his arms, with that same grin. That stupid smile, why?

She always smiled and laughed and that's why he loved her. He loved her hair, her smile, her eyes, her everything, now he won't see any of that anymore.

No more… no more…

He screamed her name, held her; he will no longer have her…

He told her,

It was never meant to be.


	2. Aftermath

**Never Meant to Be**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**I got alerts, for people wanting (or waiting) for another chapter, so I decided to do another one! That was my first One Shot. I want to thank these people for reviewing: **

_**Purple1 **_

_**naash**_

**_MysticalMaiden915_**

_**kenshinlover2002**_

_**H. Acacia**_

_**rcr**_

_**stelmw02**_

_**firewindgurl**_

**Once again, thank you for reviewing and to the people who may review in the future!**

**Ms.Priss**

Sasuke sat in the darkness; tears stained his face, thinking of his Hinata…

Sasuke knew after loosing Hinata he would once again sink into darkness.

He knew Hinata didn't want him to, but, but the pain of loosing her made him hate her for leaving her.

She must have hated him so much that she died to get away.

Sasuke had so many thoughts if she hated him or if he hated her, but he came up to one decision.

She knew they were never meant to be, but why did she allow him to be with her.

Why did she say that she loved him, smile at him, laugh with him, for him.

For him…

Sasuke realize that she did so much for him and in return he gave her death. She died for him and he gave her what, pain, anger, hatred.

Love…

Hinata would want him to live happily even of she passed on.

Sasuke heard knocking on his door.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke heard Naruto yell; he actually moved and opened the door.

"You missed Hinata's funeral, we found a diary in one of Hinata's bags after the mission," Naruto handed Sauske a diary.

Sasuke snatched it out of Naruto's hand and slammed the door in his face.

"I guess I'll wait outside."

Sasuke opened the diary and read.

_Dear diary,_

_Sasuke left me for power, I thought I was important, but maybe not. _

_Anyway, I have to get over myself and find him! I know through all of this I will bring him home and we will be happy though we were never meant to be lovers. _

_If I die getting Sasuke back, I pray he will be happy and not greave over my death. I also hope he will not go back into the darkness and hurt his friends. I would also hope he will know I loved him even if he didn't love me._

_I guess I just wrote my will to him, hah, I worry too much, as usual. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

Sasuke read all he needed to; he closed the book and ran out the door. He ran past Naruto and into the graveyard and looked for Hinata's grave.

He closed his eyes and prayed for her forgiveness for the pain he gave her and for making her get hit instead of him. He also promised that he would be happy like she asked.

Sasuke placed the diary in front of the grave and wrote on a blank sheet _I love you. _Then a gentle wind blew by and the pages flipped and stopped to a page that said _I love you Sasuke Uchiha _and there was a pendant that he gave herSasuke smiled he bowed his head and left with the pendant around his neck.

Sasuke returned to his house and Naruto was still there.

"Hey, you alright," Naruto worried.

"Yeah, I am better now."

Naruto smiled, "I was worried about your sorry butt! Hungry, 'cause I am!" Naruto playfully punched Sasuke of his cheek.

"I am hungry!"

Naruto's smile widened, "Good! I think Hinata's ghost would get me if I didn't take care of you"

Sasuke closed his eyes and had a small smile, "Guess so. She always was a worry wart."

"Now, TO THE RAMEN PLACE! OH YEA! FOOD ON SAUSKE!" Naruto yelled dragging Sasuke and any other person who wanted to go.

_Hinata smiled, "I'll wait for you, my Sasuke." and spread out her long wings and disappeared._

Sasuke caught a feather that fell out of the sky.

"What's that, a bird's feather," Naruto asked with eating his ramen.

"No it's too big to be a bird's feather."

"Maybe it's Hinata watchin'-chew- over you,"

"Probably," Saduke smiled and looked at the sky.

"Uh, here's the bill," and with that Naruto disappeared.

Sasuke looked at the bill and his eyes got wide, "NARUTO!"

**Sad at first, but happy later. I really think the first chapter was better and this one was bad. Tell me what you thought! I am happier there is happiness than sadness.**

**Ms.Priss **


	3. not a chapter

This is not a chapter…sorry.

I have been happy with all the reviews I got even though I have 14, it's good

Enough for me. I have gotten a few messages for people to do a 3rd chapter, but

I am not sure if I should do another.

Please answer...

**I should do another chapter.**

**The story is good enough**.

Please answer soon.

**Ms.Priss**


	4. Angel Hinata?

**Never Meant to Be**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ninjas, defiantly don't own Naruto.**

**Here's another chapter! **

**! Warning: This one's going to be continuation, so beware the cliff hangers!**

**Thanks for the review, I'm grateful!**

Sasuke was enjoying life; so far, he had friends, a lot of them. He missed his Hinata, always, but he recently started to not miss her, why?

Did he love someone else, no.

Does he no longer love her, no, not that.

It was because he saw her ghost every now and then in his house.

Sitting in their chair or the couch or the bed, she was there, the ghost of Hinata.

Maybe he was hallucinating, but she would talk to him and answer his questions.

He could see her white wings, and her long dress that she wore, and her smile.

"Hinata, I've missed you, so much," Sasuke reached out to touch her, but she pulled away.

"No," her voice sounded like many angels were talking along with her, but sad.

She looked sad, like she couldn't tell him, or didn't want to tell him why.

Sasuke was hurt, like Hinata herself just stabbed his heart, "Why, I've missed your touch and you tell me no?"

"Y-you can't touch me! I've missed you as well, but you can't."

Her tears fell to the ground and turned into ice crystals, angel's tears.

Hinata turned and flew away, "I'm sorry!"

His angel rejected him, cried, and fled from him.

Sasuke sat back onto his chair, once again he cried.

* * *

The door bell rang and Naruto opened his door, "Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke walked inside Naruto's house and sat down onto the chair in Naruto's kitchen.

Naruto closed the door and sat down finishing his large bowl of ramen, "Hey, you don't look so good. Wanna tell me about it?"

"Nothing's wrong, and how can you say that like you're my best friend?"

"First, I am your best friend, I know when you're sad, and you came to my house when I didn't even call you! Now, you want to tell me."

Sasuke was defeated, Naruto knew him too well, and it was scary.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, I saw Hinata's ghost, or angel."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "She's not after me because I do take go care of you! Except at ramen restaurant when I left you with the bill, I did give you your money."

"Naruto shut up!" Naruto stopped talking and looked at Sasuke and nodded.

"No, Hinata, I see her in my, our house every now and then. She would talk to me, answer me, but when I tried to touch her, she pulled away, cried, and flew away."

Naruto stared at him, "Wow, I don't know how to help ya, but if it helps you can spend the night or well spar or somethin'."

"Sure,"

Naruto turned on the T.V when his door bell rang.

When he answered he saw Sakura, "I got more noodles Naruto, let me in!"

Sakura walked inside and said hi to Sasuke set the food down put them in his fridge.

Sakura looked at Naruto and Sasuke, "What's wrong with you guys?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke nodded.

"Well," Naruto started, "Sasuke has been seeing the ghost, or angel of Hinata."

Sakura sat on the couch next to Naruto and Naruto told her.

Sakura turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke, that's not good if you see an angel, especially the one you miss."

"Why," both men asked.

Sakura looked sad, "Well,"

**Cliffie, sorry, I wanted to make it exciting. Plus I did warn you!**

**Ms.Priss thanks MysticalMaiden915 for the dedication on your story 'The Promise'**


	5. Hinata's touch

**Disclaimer: I have a wish that can't come true, I don't own Naruto.**

**Here is where we left off, answer to all of your questions.**

Sakura looked at the men with a gloomy aura, "Well, from the books I've read, it says, if you see an angel once it's a miracle, see it twice say goodnight."

Both men stared at her like she was talking in codes.

Sakura sighed, "You've been seeing her a lot, right," Sasuke nodded his head, "Well she was brought down to end your life."

Naruto looked at her, "What about 'Guardian Angels'?"

"You guys know nothing, other than being a ninja. Guardian angels can't be seen by the person they are protecting. Sasuke if you touch her you die, that's why she has been fleeing from your touch, you'd die in an instant."

Sasuke stared at Sakura and Naruto looked suspiciously at Sasuke, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke ran out of Naruto's house, and Naruto followed, "Be back later Sakura!"

* * *

Sasuke ran into his house and found crystals on the ground and followed them into his room.

Sasuke opened the door and saw Hinata, with her wings covering her body.

"Hinata,"

Hinata opened her wings and her knees were up to her face, and she was surrounded by ice crystals.

"I-I can't!"

"Hinata, if you have to end my life then go ahead."

Hinata looked up and more tears fell and turned into ice crystals, "I-I can't d-do that!"

They stared at each other and Hinata lost herself in his eyes and put her hand up to touch his eyes. Forgetting if she touched him, he'd die.

"No!"

Naruto pushed Sasuke out of the way, and Naruto was touched by Hinata.

"On god, Naruto," Hinata covered her mouth, more tears falling.

Naruto's demon fox aura was going crazy and then fell over into Naruto.

"Sasuke, r-really, I am truly sorry. I-I didn't mean to," she cried and fled once again.

Sakura ran into Sasuke's room and saw Naruto on the floor, "Naruto!" She ran to his side and held onto his body and cried.

"Sasuke, what happened, was it Hinata," Sasuke nodded.

"It was meant for me," Sasuke saw Sakura hopping Naruto would wake up, laughing, "Sakura I think Naruto is fine, but the demon fox inside of him is the one that took it."

"Call Tsunade, Sasuke," Sasuke hesitated, "CALL HER, NOW!"

Sasuke rushed off and called Tsunade like Sakura ordered him to.

* * *

Tsunade checked Naruto, examining him.

"Sakura, Naruto is fine, but the demon fox is in a lot of pain. It's going to effect Naruto until it is full healed, what happened?"

"Hinata, that's what happened," Sakura said grudgingly.

Tsunade was confused, "Hinata's dead unless you guys have forgotten."

"No," Sasuke started, "She came back down to end my life and she got Naruto."

"ARG," Naruto wailed in pain, clutching his chest.

Sakura was at his side in an instant, "What should we do Tsunade?"

"Naruto will be fine, give him time in the hospital, we'll take care of him, especially you," She pointed to Sakura.

* * *

"Naruto's in the hospital, what are you going to do now." Sakura asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, wait for Hinata to take me," Sasuke sighed.

"No, you are the last of your clan, other than Itachi and his kids. Itachi and his family are murderers; if you have kids they'll be noble and understanding!"

"Sakura, Hinata's gone, I didn't get that chance to have a child with her, and so who do you suggest, yourself, because it seems like you and Naruto are and "item" unless you're just using him!"

Sakura was hurt, "I am NOT using him, and I just felt bad that you would be the last of your noble clan!"

Sakura smacked Sasuke hard, "How dare you Sasuke," Sakura said dangerously and left.

Sasuke glared at her, "Pity, I don't need pity! Never did, only person I took pity from was Hinata." Sasuke sat in his chair.

"Sasuke I am sorry, really," Sasuke turned and saw Hinata.

"Hinata, what did you do that for, huh? You want to kill everyone, my best friend?"

Hinata shook her head, "No, I was lost in your eyes and I just forgot. I am sorry, sorry Sasuke."

"Hump, you know I can't be mad at you Hinata, I care too much. Now answer this why have you come to take my life."

"Well, I w-was sent by the Angel of Death, he told me to, forced me to. He said he wouldn't let me die in peace, if I didn't. H-He also told me i-if I did it you and me would be reborn and live happily."

"Oh, then do it, if we can live happily."

"You know I can't do that, take a life. I was hard enough for me as a ninja, that's why I became a medic nin, "Hinata paused, "Sasuke I have to go! I think I am in trouble for telling you the truth, sorry."

Sasuke sat back and laughed. His life would once again start crumbling down!

**Who's the angel of death? Why did he say reborn, if he's the angel of death? Keep those questions in mind. So what'd ya think.**


	6. Family Reunion

**Never meant to Be**

**Disclaimer: I do….not…. own Naruto.**

**Here is when everything gets crazy!**

_Descriptions or flashbacks _

"talking"

'Thinking'

In a few months Naruto healed, the demon fox inside him was injured and was healing itself using Naruto and its chakara.

Sakura was now talking to Sasuke because Naruto beat the crap out of Sasuke for hurting Sakura, and he apologized because he knew Hinata would want him to.

After a few weeks of Naruto being out of the hospital, they were sent on a mission.

Itachi and his family were on a killing spree, but Itachi wasn't found anywhere, so they had to find out where Itachi was and stop his children.

To everyone Itachi and his kids were killers, but Sasuke knew that out of the 7 kids he had, the 3 daughters were noble and against their father, but the sons were crazy.

Sasuke knew because he meet them all of them, and the mother, she fled, but was killed by Itachi himself for running away from him and taking the kids with her.

* * *

On the mission Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Neji, and a few others, found the daughters on the ground. 

"Where's Itachi," Sasuke got onto the ground and said to them in a calm and patient voice.

The group looked at Sasuke like he was crazy, "Why are you talking to them like they are human beings, their killers," Neji yelled.

Sasuke turned to Neji and just looked at him, Neji was silent, and then he turned back around and grinned at them, "Shika, Hitomi, and Hanna," the girls in age order, "Answer my question, where is your father."

Shika looked at her Uncle and laughed, "We have no father, go talk to the boys they have one! We have an uncle, but no father. He wasn't a father when he was alive and even in death he is never going to be our father!"

"What do you mean, Itachi is dead," Sakura asked.

Sasuke was confused, "When did he die?"

Hitomi and Hanna looked at each other and nodded their heads and looked at Sasuke, "Before he died he said something about being death itself, what does that mean uncle?"

"Death," Naruto went to Sasuke's side, "Hey, remember when Hinata said that she was sent on by death." Sasuke nodded his head, "Yeah,"

Sasuke stood up and held out his hand, "Come on girls,"

The girls looked at him and Shika asked, "What are you doing?"

Sasuke looked at them and gave a small smile, "What does it look like, taking you with me."

Everyone in the group was shocked, "Sasuke their killers, Murderers!"

"Oh Shut-up," Naruto and Sakura yelled at them.

"Sasuke knows what he's doing," Naruto said calmly, "Don't treat him like he's stupid!"

The 3 girls grabbed Sasuke's hand and Sasuke helped them up. Sasuke turned to Naruto, Sakura, and everyone else. "They will be with us throughout this mission, treat them fairly. This is Shika, she's 14, and these two are the twins, Hanna and Hitomi, they both are 10."

The girls bowed, and started walking with Sasuke and everyone else. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto made the girls comfortable, when everyone else in the group didn't.

"Hey, how can you tell the difference between the two, Shika," Naruto asked Shika looking at Hanna and Hitomi.

"Hmm," she started, "Hanna has hazel eyes and Hitomi has crimson eyes."

Sakura was talking to Hanna and Hitomi, but then they heard clapping.

"Wow a family reunion, and look uncle brought Shika, Hitomi, and Hanna."

Out of nowhere 4 boys appeared from the trees.

"Fugaku, what are you and the others doing here," Shika yelled and the boy who was talking.

"Ryu, Kino, you guys don't want to be apart of this battle right," yelled Hanna.

* * *

_The boy with the scar was the oldest he was 17 and his name was Fugaku, like his father he craved for blood and murder._

_Ryu and Kino were the two young ones out of the boys. Ryu was 3 years older than the twins and Kino was a year younger than Shika, Ryu had a scar on his right shoulder down and Kino had a scar on his neck._

_The fourth son was only a few months younger than Fugaku, he was Chitosh, and he was quiet, and kept his powers to himself, no one knows much about him_ _or how strong he is.

* * *

_

Ryu and Kino laughed and Kino glared at Hanna, "No I want to."

Shika knocked Fugaku to the ground, "You don't deserve that name, Fugaku!"

Fugaku was shocked that his little sister moved that fast, but it didn't show.

"I know," he snapped his fingers, "Chitosh."

Chitosh knocked Shika back with a simple touch, and she flew into Sasuke, who caught her.

Everyone got into their stances, ready to kill if the boys moved to them.

"Shika, you will not get in the way with father's plans. Just to make sure you won't, we'll kill you, just to make sure. Ryu, Kino go get them, none of those girls live, have fun with everyone else," after Fugaku said that him and Chitosh disappeared.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke surrounded the girls in a shielding them.


	7. i'll protect you, promise

**_Never Meant to Be_**

**Wow this story getting crazy! So many questions needed to be answered, but will be answered soon!**

**I am not that great of writing action in stories, the action may be bad.**

When Ryu and Kino attacked Sasuke, but Sasuke knocked them to the ground, "Weak,"

Ryu and Kino looked at him and got angry, Ryu yelled, "I've heard enough from my father that we're weak, we don't need it from you!"

They jumped back and made clones of themselves and attacked, but the shinobi's knocked them down and they fought.

They fought until they were left with the real Ryu and Kino, "Good, but not good enough," Neji said in Kino's face.

"Fine I give up," Kino said.

Ryu slid out of their grasp, "You choose to give up, you aren't worthy to be father's son," Ryu disappeared.

* * *

Ryu returned to Fugaku and Chitosh, he was all bruised. 

"Oh, you were right Chitosh, he did return. So, you're the only survivor huh?"

"N-No, Kino went to their side!"

Fugaku was surprised and turned to Chitosh, "How do you know this, you knew that Ryu would return and Kino would join them, good thing we weren't betting. You are oh so very smart Chitosh."

Fugaku turned to Ryu, "Did any of the girls or anyone get killed?"

Ryu looked down, "N-no, we were in the hands of shinobi's I didn't know that! You said that they were regular ninjas, you lied!"

"No i didn't lie, father was a shinobi, they are ninjas, weaker than father. I shouldn't even waste my breath, you're a disgrace, you shouldn't have come back, see I knew Kino wassmart."

Ryu looked up and in a flash Fugaku killed him, "Failed me too many times, worm!"

He licked the blood on his fingers, "Come Chitosh let's do the next step."

The two left, leaving only the corpse of Ryu.

* * *

"What are you guys planning," Neji was yelling at the 4 children of Itachi. 

"Neji I think you should stop," Sakura shouted.

"Fine, you'll get nothing out of them," Neji left.

Sasuke walked to them and said in a demanding , but calm tone, "What are they planning, Itachi planning?"

The four gulped, Sasuke'stone reminded them of Itachi when he wanted to know something.

"Before Itachi died he said he became the Angel of Death,"Hitomi yelled.

"And he would make you pay for being weak and not "go down the same path" as him," Hanna continued.

Shika and Kino covered their mouths, "Shh!"

Sasuke glared and sat down, "You know, I have ways to make you talk, don't speak see what happens."

Thetwo older siblingsgulped, "Okay, okay," Kino said, "We are trying to bring Itachi to the human realm like the past Angel of Deaths have!"

"Me and the twins were against it and almost got killed for it!"

Hanna andHitomi looked at their uncle, "We're gonna get killed aren't we? For telling you, Fugaku said if we told father would kill us!"

Sasuke gave a comforting smile and gave them a hug, "Don't worry, no one is getting killed."

Sasuke left and went to Sakura, "Look over them." Sakura nodded.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto, "What does this have to do with Hinata?"

Sasuke slammed his fists into the tree.

"Sasuke I think Itachi is the one that told her to kill you, and said that he could give her and you life again," Naruto sighed, "I don't like how this is turning out."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "What about you, you and that demon fox alright?"

Naruto laughed, "Fine, it doesn't hurt anymore, but that was awhile ago when Hinata did that to me, why are you worried now?"

"I was worried before, but I was just making sure. You know Hinata and Sakura's kindness and stuff has rubbed off on me over the years, just worried,"

"Oh," Naruto laughed,but then got serious, "Hey,what so youthink about all of this. It's like a puzzle and i hate puzzles, so confusing!"

"Well I am guessing Itachi is the Angel of Death like Hanna said. He wants to make me pay for not going the same path as he did. Kino said that Itachi wants to come to our world."

Sasukesighed and continued, "I am guessing he wants to come down here to make me pay. But i still don't understand why he needs Hinata. What does Hinata fit into all of this," Sasuke shouted angered,as hewent to hit the tree again, but Naruto stopped him.

"Sasuke, we'll find out what Hinata has to do with all of this. It sounds odd coming out of my mouth, but you have to be patient."

"What are we going to do now," Neji asked ashe walked to Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto shrugged and looked at Sasuke,"We have to find Itachi's other two sons, Chitosh and Fugaku. Find them we get answers and hopefully end this mission."

The Neji nodded and left to tell the others, and help them set up camp.

"Don't worry Sasuke, we'll find out answers. Like i said patience!"

They walked to camp as Sasuke gave a small smile, "Alright dobe."

"Don't call me dobe teme, i thought we stopped that a long time ago!"

"Whatever, i never said anything about not calling you dobe anymore!"

Naruto went to say something, but heard Sakura, "Stop fighting already!"

Sasuke would never tell Naruto that he fights with him for comfort. Never tell him that he only fights with him to know how strong their friendship is.

(A/N:Sounds yaoi, but it isn't! Really, no gayness in this story!)

They stopped fighting and quickly told Sakura what they thought about what was happening, death, Itachi, Hinata, and everthing else.

Sakura had a worried look, "I hope were not getting into something that is beyond human (or ninja) limits."

Naruto smiled at Sakura, "No worries, I'll protect ya!"

Sakura smiled and they hugged, and didn't notice that Sasuke left with the girls and Kino behind him.

Sasuke brought the girls and Kino to a tent, "This one is big enought for six people, we'll share."

He tucked the twins in the sleeping bag and said goodnight to Shika and Kino, and layed down and turned the lamp off.

**LaTeR tHaT NiGhT...**

Sasuke couldn't sleep, his thoughts were on Hinata and how death was the person she takes orders from. He got out of the sleeping bag and went outside to get some fresh air.

He sat on a rock staring at the stars, he remembered that him and Hinata use to watch the stars and cuddle togeather.

"U-Uncle."

Sasuke turned to see Shika, Hitomi, and Hanna, they were all huddled together.

"Are you alright," Hitomi asked as she sat in Sasuke's lap as the other 2 sat next to him, "I woke up and thought you felt us."

"Don't worry i'll neverleave you guys!"

"You talking like you are going to take care of us. We will always be loners, you know that you won't take care of us,"Shika said looking to the side.

"Actually, I will take care of you. You had enough pain that i can relate to."

Hitomiran next to Sasuke, "Really, like fath-itachi hurt you and made you cry?"

Sasuke nodded, "He did, but i got stronger, and stopped crying."

Shika was surprised, her uncle would take care of them. She sat next to him,"Y-you would really take care of us?"

"Yes, i would, but i know nothing of taking care of children."

Shika laughed and started to cry at the same time,"You aren't lying!"

Sasuke patted her shoulders, "I am not your father, i don't lie."

"I told you we have no father, if your talking about him say Itachi, we have an uncle!"

Hitomi and Hanna smiled and they gave him a hug aswell as Shika, he hugged them back.

"I'll protect you, promise. I'll protect all of you."

Sasuke wanted this new generations of Uchiha's to live a better life, not one that they saw blood at a young age like he did.

"Protect even me, thoughi'll probably be dead by the end of this mission," Kino said behind everyone.

"Don't say that," The twins yelled at the same time.

"He can't protect us all," Kino said.

"He's right," Shika said, "uncle can't protect us all, he only one person."

"I will protect you, and I will find out what's going on," Sasuke said.

The twins smiled, "See he can do it!"

"He isn't superman," Kino said

(A/N: Let's pretend they know who superman is.)

"Alright, let's not worry and just go to your tent, I'll keep watch."

They nodded and left.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the sky the stars lit up the black sky to a midnight blue color. Sasuke started to get tired, but it wasn't enough for him to fall asleep. 

The wind started to blow, and Sasuke heard a sound.

"_Sasuke," _the wind cried.

Sasuke turned around, but saw nothing, "I really am getting reality and fantasy mixed up."

The wind blew harder and desperate, "_Sasuke!"_

Sasuke turned around and still saw nothing; he walked around the forest (camp area)until he saw a light blue light.


	8. The light, the voices

**Never Meant to Be**

**Disclaimer: I don't own… Naruto!**

Normal

_Dream, flashbacks, letters, writings, _mysterious_ voice._

_**Thanks for the reviews, I am grateful, really!**_

_Sasuke ran to the light and saw Hinata her wings were white with a hint of gold. Her wings were stained with red and she had red on her glowing body._

**_A/N: I must say, KenshinLover2002 and anyone who thought that the blue light was Hinata, they are correct! _**

_She ran and held onto him, "Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke knew he was going to die, and he closed his eyes, but he realized he was still alive._

_Instead of worrying about himself he focused on Hinata who ran into his arms and started crying._

"_Hinata what's wrong?"_

_She looked at him and held onto him and cried more._

"_Hinata," he worried and rubbed her glowing hair._

"_It was him, I know who death is, and death is Uchiha Itachi! I took orders from a killer, when I learned about his plan, I-I confronted him he almost ripped my wings off. I got away, but not without injury, he could have thrown me down in…in," She couldn't finish, but Sasuke understood._

"_I fled, fled here to warn you that he is going to be here on the lunar eclipse, the dark day! It- it's his children that are going to bring him down here," Hinata said in a panic._

"_Hinata, calm down, I don't like you worried. First, I have Itachi's daughters and his son; there are only the three boys that are going to do his plan. All I have to do is have them join me or unfortunately die; I can stop what they choose. Second, when is the lunar eclipse," he asked as he wiped her tears that didn't turn into crystals._

_She shakily sighed and gave him a small smile, "I know what you did and they are very loyal, the children I was talking about were Chitosh and Fugaku. The eclipse is in 4 days, you have to find them quickly, and stop Itachi from getting down to the human realm."_

_She hugged him and wrapped her wings around him, "I know you are wondering why you didn't die when I touched you. It is because I am no longer under the angel of death, the angel of light and life let me be under her. I can help lives than take them that are why my wings have gold," She pulled away and looked into his eyes, "Sasuke, I also have to tell you, that Fugaku killed Ryu, and that that boy Chitosh," Hinata paused and looked around, "I have to go, I'll tell you next time I see you."_

"_Bye Hinata," he said as she disappeared into the blue light. "Bye Sasuke,"_

_Sasuke…Sasuke…_Sasuke… SASUKE… SASUKE!

Sasuke jolted up and knocked his head into Naruto's.

"OWW!"

"Ouchies," the twins said, "That looked like it hurt."

Kino laughed as Shika punched his shoulder, "Don't laugh!"

Sasuke got up and rubbed his head.

Sakura ran to Naruto's side and looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke you can really sleep huh?"

Sakura looked through her bag and put a bandage on Naruto's bruise.

"I," Sasuke paused to see crystals over and around him, "Hinata."

"What about Hinata," Neji demanded, almost yelled at Sasuke.

Neji hated when Sasuke talked about Hinata, plus he did warn Hinata about Sasuke. He told her that misfortune happens to the Uchiha's or the people around them. When Hinata died he knew Hinata wouldn't want him to fight Sasuke, so he didn't kill him for causing Hinata's death. Another thing Neji hated was that he was the leader and everyone listened to Sasuke and let Itachi's children be apart of their mission when he knows that they will eventually turn on them.

Naruto glared at him and turned to Sasuke, "What about Hinata?"

"Who's Hinata," Hanna asked Shika.

"Should we know her," Hitomi asked Kino.

'Wow, not even the children know their aunt,' Naruto thought.

"She's Sasuke's lover, you know… _her_," Kino said quietly enough for the girls to hear. No one heard except Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Oh," the twins nodded.

"Don't call Hinata her," Neji yelled.

Kino looked at Neji, "What are you going to do about it, go in a corner and cry?"

The twins giggled, and Shika just shook her head with a small grin.

Neji got angry and as he was about to punch Kino, Sakura interfered.

"Neji stop it, you're acting like a child," She glared at him as he turned to leave. She turned to Sasuke, "What about Hinata?"

Neji turned and left, with some other teammates following him.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, ignoring her question, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Well," Shika started her grin gone, "When I went to see if you were still awake, I saw you were asleep. I tried to wake you up; I really shook you hard, but nothing. You mumbled something about a lunar eclipse," Shika's eyes got big, like she suddenly understood.

She looked at Kino, "When were we supposed to start the…"

"When the sky gets dark, a lunar eclipse, uncle what happened while you were asleep."

Sasuke looked at the other team mates and told them to look for Neji and the others that left with him. They nodded and left Sasuke alone with Naruto, Sakura, Kino, Shika, and the twins.

Sasuke looked to see if anyone was there then he told them his dream.

"Ryu," the twins said as tears fell. Shika rubbed their heads, "It's alright, Ryu wasn't that nice, so don't cry for him." The twins wiped their tears and nodded not dwelling on Ryu's death.

"I guess we have to find them before they bring him down here," Sakura said.

Kino shook his head, "Hinata said that we will bring him down here, but someone has to go up there and switch places with him."

"What," Naruto said, "This stuff is confusing!"

Shika put her hand through the Hitomi's hair, "Okay, let's combine what Hinata and Kino said. Itachi is going down here on the dark day or the lunar eclipse, but in order for him to be here someone has to take his place."

"I think that person was to be one of us," Hanna said quietly.

"Why would you think that," Sasuke asked her.

"Fugaku said that we are going to take his place," Hitomi said quietly as well.

"Wait what if someone went up where he was and killed him there," Naruto asked.

"That's a great plan, only a few problems, how do we get up there and he's already dead," Kino said sarcastically.

Shika shook her head, "You're such a smart butt."

Kino only smirked, "Thanks."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Naruto that's smart!"

"It is," everyone asked.

"I will go up there and kill him there, or at least bring him where he belongs!"

"Oh, how can you get up there," Sakura asked.

"I know how," Sasuke smirked as he stood up and walked into his tent as Shika followed behind him.

"Hey, I am hungry," Hanna said to Kino.

"Oh, I will make some breakfast! Come on Naruto, help me make breakfast, or lunch," Sakura said and then she turned to Hanna and Hitomi, "Do you want to help me cook?"

The nodded with a smile and Hanna turned to Kino, "Come on Kino! Come, come!"

Kino sighed and walked into the tent with them.

Shika looked at Sasuke, "Uncle what are you planning?"

Sasuke looked at her and smirked, "No one is going to die if that's what you're wondering?"

"…"

"I know what I am doing."

"I hope so,"' Shika walked out of the tent.

'He's is the only one I admire. He went through so much with Itachi, and he is still noble, not even close to being what Itachi is, or was. I wouldn't want him to die.'

Sasuke sat in on his sleeping bag, thinking of how he could get up there, if his plan fails.

"_Hello Sasuke," _a dark voice said.

**Until next time!**


	9. Goodbye Sasuke

**Never Meant to Be**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Warning: bad grammar and spelling.**

_Dreams, thoughts, flashbacks_

"_Hello Sasuke," _a dark voice said.

Sasuke knew this voice, but it sounded different.

"I-Itachi," Sasuke looked around.

**(A/N: Wow almost everyone knew it was Itachi. W-was it obvious?)**

"_Hehehe,"_ Itachi laughed darkly, _"Boy your slow."_

Sasuke tensed and stood up in a defensive stance, "Where are you?"

"_I am in your thoughts little brother. You know I can't be where you are until the Lunar Eclipse."_

Sasuke calmed down and sat back on his sleeping bag, "So what do you want?"

"_Oh I want to tell you, when I get down there I am going to make you suffer."_

"Why because I didn't go down your path or becoming death," Sasuke spat.

"_Oh no," Itachi laughed evilly, "I did that for you, I killed the Angel of Death all for you."_

"How is that possible?"

"_Oh I might as well tell you. Since you fell in love with "her" and didn't follow your big brother, I thought that I should teach you a lesson. Family first, so I decided make you suffer, and while I was at it, make everyone else suffer too. Who else could make people suffer, but death?"_

"You're insane," Sasuke sneered.

Ignoring him Itachi continued,_ "I knew I couldn't kill death, so I did research and found a small unknown village outside of Kohana that had what I needed…"_

_Flashback_

_Itachi walked into the village killing anyone in his way._

"_Where is the jewel," he yelled._

_Everyone gasped and whispered amongst themselves. Angered Itachi grabbed a little boy about 6 years of age and a young woman and held them by their throats._

"_You have 10 seconds to tell me where it is or these 2 will pay."_

_Everyone was silent._

"_1," he started making his hold on them tighter._

"_Ugh," the woman cried._

"_2."_

"_Ma…ma," the boy's voice was close to a whisper._

"_3," Itachi said impatiently, "How about this, if no one tells me by the time I reach 10, I'll kill the entire village and find out myself."_

"_You couldn't," a man yelled. _

_Itachi dropped the boy and pulled out a sword and before anyone could blink the man was dead and Itachi had the boy under his foot._

"_4…5,"_

"_That was only one man! He couldn't defend himself with many men. A ninja or not, no one could," another villager yelled._

_A few men attacked him, but he killed them even with the girl in his grasp._

"_Jewel, now," he demanded. _

_Angered he threw the young woman into the wall which left a crack._

"_You know what, I'll kill everyone now," Itachi said dangerously._

"_W- Wait," a girl in a miko's robe on stepped forward. She fell to her knees and begged, "Ple… Please stop I'll tell you!"_

_Itachi removed his foot off the child. A woman grabbed the boy and ran saying he was knocked out._

"_No," some people begged her._

"_It's in the Temple, on top on the mountain. Please go and leave us," she cried._

_Itachi smiled and walked off and yelled, "10"_

"So you killed everyone," Sasuke growled gripping the sleeping bag. If Itachi was in front of him at that moment he would have killed him.

"_Yeah, they were a waste of my time anyway. After I reached the mountain the there was the temple."_

_Itachi entered the temple and there was a monk and a priest with a jewel in his hand. _

_It was pitch black, but shinned and sparkled like a diamond._

"_The jewel of darkness," Itachi gave a small grin._

_Not wasting a breath he grabbed the jewel and made the priest say the spell to make the jewel enter him. The priest said the spell and it entered him._

_Out of nowhere someone appeared in a black robe with a hood covering his face, he held a scythe in his left hand, he called, " Uchiha Itachi, I have been watching you. You have gone too far with that jewel. Now you have to die."_

_They fought, using the powers of darkness that Itachi fuse into his body he use it to defeate him._

"_Now I am death itself."_

"_You will never be death. Death is noble men who control the dead and can roam the living without causing harm," death yelled._

_Death held up his hands and something went into Itachi. Feeling nothing Itachi killed him._

_Now everyone will feel my wrath," Itachi went to walk out, but disappeared into a dark evil place._

_End_

"So you were trapped into the underworld," Sasuke smirked.

"_You have such a smart mouth," Itachi growled, but started laughing, "You didn't notice it yet? _

"Notice what!"

Suddenly Sasuke felt an enormous amount of chakara coming from outside. Sasuke got up and ran out.

"_Goodbye Sasuke," _Itachi said and departed from Sasuke's thoughts.

For some reason that bothered Sasuke, like something was going to happen, but he ignored it and ran to the other tent to where Sakura and the others were.

Sasuke saw Sakura, Hanna and Hitomi. Hanna said panicked, "Uncle its Chitosh and Fugaku."

"Naruto and everyone else ran to fight them. I couldn't stop Kino and Shika ran after him, I will take care of the girls."

Sasuke nodded and left the tent, he ran to the chakara he sensed.

There stood Chitosh, with a calm look and Fugaku with an insane smile. Neji and everyone else were on the ground or in a defensive stance guarding those who were on the ground.

"Ah, I see you have arrived," Fugaku turned to face Sasuke. He turned to Chitosh, "We have no need for them, just get him out of our way."

Chitosh nodded and said some jutsu and paralyzed them, he turned to Sasuke and attacked him.

Sasuke had no time to do any jutsu because Chitosh was too fast. He stood in a defensive stance and knocked Chitosh into the ground, but it turned into a log. He quickly pulled out a kunai and struck it behind him. Sasuke stabbed him in his rib, hearing the bones crack.

"Augh," Chitosh murmured silently, biting down in his tongue.

Chitosh pushed Sasuke back as he jumped backward, and got on one knee and started to whisper under his breath making hand signs.

Sasuke didn't want to give him any time to finish and attacked him head on, but he felt his body stop moving. After that everything was in slow motion, Sasuke saw Chitosh's left hand go on fire and lunged forward.

"_Sasuke NO," Hinata flew down and held onto Sasuke from behind, her body and Sasuke's glowing._

Chitosh hit Sasuke in the chest, burning a hole into his heart.

"AAAAAAUUUGHHHHH," Sasuke screeched in pain as he fell to his death.

**Sasuke's dead oh noooooo, but is he really? Stay tuned for the next chapter of 'Never Meant to Be'! XD**


	10. A SaD LoVe St0rY part O N E

**Never Meant to Be**

**Authors Note:** I have not typed in such a long time! Sorry for that wait, I am alive!

Also I want to type as much as possible so there are no cliff hangers! Well … I'll try! I like to keep you guys in suspense…or something!

Sasuke was laying the ground unmoving. His left hand, was gripping the spot on his chest where Chitosh hit him. His chest felt like it was on fire.

"No, "Sasuke whispered looking around. His vision was turning from grey to red, "I-I can't die..." Everything went bright red, then completely black.

"No…."

**  
**

He heard the ocean and the birds singing. Was he dead? No he couldn't be…

Sasuke felt around.

He kept his eyes closed, scared to open them. Scared he actually was… dead.

Suddenly, another question flew into his head: Where was he, by the ocean? It sounded so close. Sasuke forced his eyes open and saw sparkling blue water.

Water! He touched it, cold water! Sasuke pulled his fingers away from it and realized his hands were dry.

"What the," Sasuke and yelled in disbelief, lifted his head. The blue was apart of a dress on someone. A dress?

"I guess I should tell Hinata you're alright," a heavenly voice said. Sasuke saw that she had sun kissed skin and curly, brown neck-length hair.

She wore a light green halter neck top with an open back and a brown sash that started from under the woman's chest down to the beginning of her hips. The bottom of her dress was blue and made the sound of the ocean.

"No, it's alright, I am already here," Hinata's voice.

Sasuke jolted up, and saw his Hinata. Her wings closed behind her back. She walked up to him and kneeled down to his level and gave him a hug.

"What had happened, Hinata, after?" Sasuke trailed off. He paused as he wrapped his arms around her and remembered what Chitosh did to him. He remembered the pain.

"I think I can answer that," the woman from before said as the couple parted from their hug.

"Who are you?" Sasuke said looking around, trying to learn about his surroundings.

"I am Yuna Ako, the Angel of Life," Yuna said with a small smile. She sighed and continued, "There is much to talk about, and to understand. First, I cannot allow you die. Itachi is on a rampage and you can help end all this chaos."

"Why can't YOU do something," Sasuke spat.

"I cannot, I may, "She paused and sigh, "add on to Itachi's rampage." Yuna looked away. Sasuke saw pain and guilt fill her eyes for a slit second.

"Ms.Yuna, you know something about Itachi, don't you," Hinata shyly.

"Yes, I am and I must tell you. For you, must understand your brother, Sasuke."

"Well, what do you know so much about Itachi that I do not? Other than he is an evil killer"

"Itachi and I were lovers and Chitosh and Shika are my children. Our love-life was complicated."

"Of course it was "complicated"! You are the Angel of Life and he's an S-ranked criminal." Sasuke snorted, the thought of Itachi disgusted him.

"I wasn't the Angel of Life when I met your brother. I guess, I should start from the beginning." Yuna closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. She began her story.

**FLA_SHBACK_**

_"I've got to get away from those assassin guys," Yuna whined. _

_Yuna was about 17 at the time. Yuna Ako was running through the forest. She had a short blue kimono that cut at the beginning of her shoulder blade. Her kimono stopped above her knees, and her obi was tied into a giant butterfly bow on her back._

'_All I did was fall into their camp! It was an accident, now they want to kill me?!' Yuna thought. Suddenly, she crashed into a man. He wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. _

_Uchiha Itachi._

_He just stared down at her with cold blood-red eyes. He ignored her and walked past her, but stopped when he was surrounded by assassins._

"_Are you with her? If so you die too! If not too bad," one yelled raising a dagger._

"_W-wait, t-that's Uchiha I-Itachi," another cried._

"_I don't care if he's a god! KILL THEM!!!" and they all attacked._

_Yuna tried to guard herself, but she was being protected by this Itachi guy. Or maybe, he was just bloodthirsty._

**_FLASHBACK INTERRUPTED_**

"So, you had no idea who Uchiha Itachi was?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"My family grew up in a small house in the forest. It was no where near a town or city, so I never knew what was ever going on outside of my home," Yuna said and continued.

_**FLASHBACK CONTINUED**_

_Yuna tried to guard herself, but she was being protected by this Itachi guy. Or maybe, he was just bloodthirsty._

_A knife fell in front of her. Picking it up and she searched for any other assassins, but they were all killed by Itachi._

_Itachi turned to her and she looked at him. Their eyes connected, Yuna blushed and looked down. When she looked up he was gone._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"That was when I first met him." Yuna said," But after he and I became a couple everything went downhill, especially for Itachi." Yuna said.

Sasuke stood up. His nostrils were flaring, "While you're telling me this story, Itachi is going to go to our world and killing everyone!!" Sasuke said with a hint of panic," What about Chitosh and Shika? Don't you want to save them?"

"Sasuke, please, just listen," Hinata stood trying to calm her impatient lover.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and sat down letting out a troubled sigh.

"You may continue," Hinata pleaded to Yuna.

Yuna smiled at how Hinata could calm Sasuke. "You two just reminded me of how Itachi and I were! Well, let's continue."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Now, Yuna was in her early 22. She and Itachi were lovers, but Itachi was still apart of the Akasuki._

_He was trying to get out of it, hopping that he would no longer be hunted down especially since he was in love. _

_The Akasuki didn't want anyone to leave them; especially knowing as much as he did and they hunted him down._

_Somewhere far away, Itachi was loved by a woman named Mai. She always got what she wanted, and she wanted Itachi._

_Mai had straight black hair and had a strand in front of her face. She had a couple of beauty marks on her face. She wore a red short-sleeved turtle neck that stopped at her thighs and wore black caprice._

_She was stronger than she looked and since Itachi didn't kill everyday his skills got rusty. Mai took advantage of that, but Itachi left her quickly and came back to Yuna. _

_In the end both Yuna and Mai had a child for Itachi in the same year, first born was Sei then Chitosh. Mai had her son in a different area and named him Sei and Yuna had a son with Itachi and they named him Chitosh. _

_Itachi was quite the father figure. He protected his family when assassins would attack their home._

_Chitosh really looked up to his father growing up. When Chitosh was about 3 years old the perfect life Itachi and Yuna built for little Chitosh started to crumble._

"_Hey Chitosh," Yuna smiled grabbing her basket, "Want to help mommy pick some fruit for breakfast in the garden?"_

"_Cwan is hewp wif bwekfwast,"3 year-old Chitosh asked looking at Yuna with his big eyes. Yuna laughed and gave her son a hug and a kiss. He looked just like his father, but had her color hair. _

"_Yes you can my dear. Now, let's go," Yuna laughed. She started to run slow, so Chitosh could get her, "Can you catch me?"_

"_Yous cwan't gets away fwrom mwe," Chitosh yelled and jumped onto his mother's leg. "I GOTCHA Mwommy!"_

_Yuna laughed and picked up her son. Her basket on her left forearm, "Yes you did my Chitosh. Now let's hurry before daddy awakes!"_

"_RWUN FWASTER MWOMMY, FWASTER!" Chitosh cheered. Yuna gave her son a big kiss on his forehead. _

"_I love you baby," Yuna said smiling gently at her son._

"_I wuv yous too mwommy!" Chitosh kissed her cheek back, but it was a little wet. _

_When Chitosh and Yuna got to their destination they found some blueberries and raspberries. There Chitosh learned about what berries he could and could not eat._

"_So," Yuna was sitting down wiping off the blueberries off Chitosh's face, "Do you think we're done getting blueberries and can move on to other fruits?" _

_Chitosh shook his head and grabbed a blueberry and squashed it on his mother's cheek and laughed._

"_I'm Dwone!" Chitosh laughed. Yuna couldn't help, but laugh at what he son just did. She took a berry and but it on his nose. Chitosh was surprised and started to laugh along with his mother again. _

"_Oh I love you, Chitosh my son!" Yuna laughed._

"_I wuv yous too Ruedoulf," Chitosh laughed. Yuna was surprised. Did Chitosh just call me a reindeer, Rudolph?! Yuna laughed some more and stood up dusting herself and Chitosh!_

"_You're too much, let's go get some more fruit," Yuna grabbed Chitosh's hand and they walked off only to be stopped by a shark-faced man with an evil grin on his face._

"_I found you."_

_**At Home…**_

"_Hmm," Itachi was still in his futon, stirring from his long sleep._

_He sat up and brushed back his raven hair that was matted all over his face. He looked around and realized Yuna wasn't next to him, nor did he hear the sounds of Chitosh sleeping or whatever that boy did by himself. _

"_They're probably getting food for breakfast," Itachi forced himself out of bed and got dressed. Now he would find his wife and child._

"_I'm defiantly not a morning person," Itachi rubbed his now bark brown eyes. When Itachi deactivated his sharingan, he had very nice colored eyes. Walking out of his house he entered into the woods to look for his family. _

_He decided to look for them in Yuna's favorite area, her blueberry garden. _

_Jumping from tree to tree he heard screaming of his beloved ones. Someone was holding on to them, someone by the name of…_

"_Deidara," Itachi said to himself. He activated his sharingan and jumped in front of Deidara. _

"_Itachi, what brings you here," Deidara asked grabbing Yuna's collar, choking her. Itachi saw the tears in her eyes as she held onto a nearly crying Chitosh._

"_You **know** what "brings me here". Give them back, NOW!" Itachi demanded._

_Deidara laughed and held up Yuna higher in the air, making her let out a painful gasp. _

"_Don't make me kill you," Itachi disappeared and was behind Deidara in a split second, balling his fist ready to punch his face inside and out! _

_Deidara disappeared, but Yuna was in front of Itachi. Itachi halted his attack and saw Yuna. He didn't notice Chitosh wasn't in her hands, and he gave Yuna a big hug._

"_Are you alright," he asked her holding her tight._

"_Yea, where's Chi- ugh," her words were cut short when she felt a sting in her side._

_Looking down, she saw a blade through her side and into Itachi's. She looked up quickly, letting the tears fall. Itachi was shocked, the pain, the worry, the fear that he felt surge through him. _

"_Yuna," Itachi held onto her tighter as he heard Chitosh's screaming his and his mother's name. He saw Chitosh's tears fall, his face red trying to run to them but Deidara kept him from touching them._

"_Itachi. Chitosh," Yuna whispered. He saw Yuna's eyes turn lifeless and she fell to the ground, the blood spreading all over the garden fields._

_Itachi's eyes widened. His heart broke and he felt like he was about to cry. Then he realized Deidara had his son and anger surged all throughout his body. _

"_Chitosh," Itachi ran, but he left dizzy. Was he loosing a lot of blood that quickly? But he still had to get his son and avenge his wife. He held his hand out to grab his son's hand, but saw a blade come his way._

_Itachi ducked and kicked upward where the blade was, making Deidara loose his weapon. Deidara grunted and threw Chitosh to the side._

"_DWADDY," Chitosh cried as he fell. Itachi jumped to the side and grabbed his son and landed on his back with Chitosh on his chest._

"_Are you alright my son," Itachi asked holding Chitosh tightly, letting a few tears fall on Chitosh's head. _

_When Chitosh nodded Itachi kissed his head and added, "I am relieved." The moment didn't last long as Itachi felt a blade do into his side again. Itachi cried out again and blacked out._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Yuna wiped the tears from her eyes, and took a deep breath before saying, "That's when it all started, Sasuke. Your brother's insanity started." Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other. Sasuke looked at the ground and said, "Itachi, I never thought of him like that."

**How's that for you? Next Yuna is going to continue her story about Itachi's growing insanity and birth of he 7 children. Oh yeah I forgot. I do not own Naruto!!! **


	11. A SaD LoVe St0ry Part T W O

**Never Meant to Be**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO… but I do own Itachi's past and Sasuke's problem and Yuna Ako.

**CHANGE **Yuna's children are – Chitosh 17 and Shika 15Mai's kids are – Fugaku 17, Kino 16, Ryu12, and the Twins 10. **Itachi's Children in age order:** Fugaku, Chitosh, Kino, Shika, Ryu, and the twins…

**Author's Note: Oh and there are Latin words I got from a translator. ((Oh Olympus oh terra** means** oh heaven of earth. Heh, it's the mysterious and foreign language Yuna is chanting))**

Itachi, the S-ranked, cold-hearted killer, actually had a heart. He wasn't always a blood-thirsty murderer, or a heartless demon.

He actually had a heart. Who knew?

Uchiha Sasuke could not believe this was real, his brother, Itachi, had a** heart**? Yeah right, but… it seemed so believable, his children's birth it all made sense.

Sasuke walked onto the platform that was engraved with ancient writings.

"_Are you ready Sasuke, Hinata?"_ Yuna asked them. When they nodded and gave the 'ok' she continued, _"Sasuke, you are new at this. You are falling at a tremendous rate, you will feel like gravity, itself, grabbed you tightly and is pulling you to the earth. Do not fret, you are just falling. Relax and just allow yourself to fall."_

Sasuke nodded and looked at Hinata with a confused look, "Falling, gravity?"

Hinata gave out a giggle. She spoke in her angelic voice, _"You are falling through the space that separates heaven and earth. Heaven and earth's gravities are pulling against each other there. So it will be difficult to pass through if you aren't prepared for the pressure of gravity, ok?"_

"Whatever, it's not like I understand this place anyway," Sasuke snorted and turned away.

Yuna raised her hands into the air and chanted in a mysterious language, _**"oh Olympus oh terra."**_

The clouds surrounding the platform disappeared and turned into space. The stars shinned, the Milky Way gleamed, and meteors flew by. The platform slowly faded away, but the symbols still shinned with iridescent colors.

Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hand and closed her eyes. Eyes closed, Sasuke gripped Hinata's hand tighter and readied himself for the fall.

"_Use what I told you as a way to defeat Itachi. Please tell him," she paused, "No never mind, thank you Sasuke. Thank you, Hinata, for being my assistant and helping me face my fear,"_ Yuna smiled. She lifted her hands into the air.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes ready for the fall; he gripped Hinata's hand tighter.

'Even now, I can still hear Yuna's dress make the sounds of the ocean and the birds singing,' Sasuke thought. 'For the Angel of Life, her personality isn't all that "alive" nor is her past. '

Thinking about Yuna, he thought about what she had told him. Yuna told him about the birth of Itachi's children, and the death of Itachi, Mai, and herself.

**Flashback**

Yuna paced around making her dress fly around as if there was not any gravity surrounding her at all. In reality, or heaven, there is some gravity.

That is why angles fly even if they had such small wings. No angels fly for a long time on earth without being pulled down to the ground. That is why when people say they saw an angel standing in front of them. The angel couldn't fly because of gravity.

"Fugaku once named Sai was first born, then a few months later my Chitosh, then Kino, Shika, Ryu, and the Twins, Hanna and Hitomi. Oh, yes, I am loosing my train of thought, let's continue. Anyway, when Itachi blacked out…"

_ Itachi blacked out. When he awoke he was on a bed, being treated by a woman with black hair and beauty marks all over her face with a baby boy._

"_Uchiha Itachi," the woman said, a smile forming on her sink lips. She ringed out the towel and put it over his cut. _

_Itachi forced himself to remain awake, he saw a baby boy staring at him. He reminded Itachi a lot of Chitosh, but he looked a lot more like Uchiha Fugaku. _

"_Hi," the baby said and waved at him, "I'm Sai, im gwunna bwe 4!"_

_Itachi gave the boy a little smile and tried to wave back. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Sai reminded him of Chitosh so much. Too bad he didn't know that Sai was his child._

_Chitosh… Yuna… Deidara_

_Itachi's eyes widened and he got up. " NO!! Chitosh, where is my son?" Itachi yelled at the woman._

"_You son is right there," She pointed to Sai, she smiled, "You may not have remembered me. I'm Mai and this boy is your son, Sai." She picked up the boy and hugged him, giving Itachi a wicked smile._

"_You are a crazy woman! That is not my son," Itachi glared at her._

"_Am I? I am only a woman with a son and his father denies his existence. Why do you think Sai looks so much like your father? Hm?"_

_Itachi stood on his feet only to fall. Cursing under his breath, Itachi saw Mai hold small knifes. Then he looked at his leg, a few knives were in his calf and ankles._

"_You're not going ANYWHERE!!! You are a weak piece of trash, "Mai said coldly. Then her tone changed into a cheery one, "but I love you and you WILL be __**my**__ S-ranked Criminal- lover."_

"_Do you not care if you child sees this evil side of you? Look at the boy," Itachi pointed towards Sai. The boy just stood there with a stoic expression, watching his mother cause Itachi in pain. _

"_You know __**NOTHING**__ about my son! He watches his mama kill. It's nothing new; you shouldn't be talking about what a child sees. You massacred your entire clan in front of your baby brother," Mai said coldly._

_Itachi glared at her, 'How does she know that,' Itachi thought trying to stand, but his body wasn't listening and stayed on the floor._

"_Now shut up and sleep!!" Mai lifted her knife above her head and plunged it downwards at Itachi. Once again, everything went black. _

_ Mai practically disabled Itachi that he ended up needed her to help him. She injured his legs and arms; she was a very powerful woman. A year after that event, Mai once again had Itachi's child. Kino was born and a year after that Yuna returned to Itachi._

_Where was Yuna since the last year? After Deidara stabbed Itachi, he was about to slice his head off, but Chitosh was telling Deidara not to touch his papa._

_ What really happend was that Mai appeared and killed Deidara. How she did it is unknown, but she maimed him. _

_She told Chitosh to take care of his mother and she left with Itachi's body, ignoring the cries of Chitosh calling to his father._

_Yuna was in and out of consciousness, but she forced herself to remain awake for Chitosh. In the end Chitosh took care of his mother, until she was healthy by getting her berries, water, herbs, and etc. _

_Together they lived for each other, until 2 years later when they saw Itachi again. By that time Chitosh and Sai were both 4 and Kino was 2._

_ Carrying Chitosh on her back she walked out of the lake, she dressed herself and dried Chitosh. _

"_Your hair was so dirty, but it's so clean now," Yuna put Chitosh's dried clothes on him. Yuna wiped all of the water off Chitosh face and hair, but she suddenly froze in her spot._

"_Itachi?"_

_Chitosh turned around and Yuna looked at the figure of Itachi. _

_Letting out a dry laugh, Itachi ran to them and held them tight. "I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry," he kept on whispering to them squeezing them tighter. He felt tears roll down his neck as he held them tighter._

"_Who are _**you**_," a feminine voice demanded in the background. Itachi let goof them and glared at the woman behind him._

_Yuna and Chitosh, wiping away tears, saw two boys. One was a toddler in her arms and the other was a 4 year old._

"_Oh, so this is your new family huh?" Yuna said sadly. Yuna grabbed Chitosh and turned her back to Itachi, she felt Itachi's aura, it held pain and guilt trailed behind her. _

"_Mommy, who's that lady," Chitosh asked Yuna._

"_Daddy's new "friend"," Yuna's voice cracked. She fastened her pace and left Itachi and Mai._

"_Your old family huh, well, you don't need them now because you have me. Right, rat," Mai spat at him. How can Itachi take this now? Oh yea, he's been a changed man since he's been with Yuna, he's weak he can't harm a woman, but he knew he could. He remembered his blood lust, but swallowed it back._

_If those kids weren't there he'd kill her, but he didn't because he was a new man. He wasn't the same S-ranked Criminal anymore, he was a caring father. His new "lover"- if you call it that- was an evil, controlling witch and used the children as bait to get her way. He knew she'd probably make him snap; she'd probably turn him into a killer again. He was positive that witch would make him go insane._

_He didn't know how right he was..._

**> Wait until the next chap. Sorry I know the CLIFFIES!! SO MANY!! I know I hate them too, but I like to keep my chapters along the lines of 4 pages. T.T I'll update the next one this week!! REAL SOON!! Until next time 33 Ja nee 3**


	12. Preparing to the End

**Never Meant to Be…**

I do NOT own Naruto

It's back, with a vengeance! I just wanted to have these chapters together, so there are NO more cliffs!! I keep on deleting and redoing this part. But I think I am finally happy… maybe.

**Crimson Celestial!! I dedicate these last few chapters left in this story to: ALL OF MY REVIEWERS AND READERS!!! **

**Chapter 11**

_Ever since Itachi saw Yuna again he was determined to be with the one he loved. Mai knew Itachi was planning to be with Yuna and she loathed Yuna for it. _

_One night, Itachi was walking through the woods. He left Mai and the boys, so he could rest and be without the pain and suffering of that house!_

_Suddenly, shadows appeared in front of Itachi. He figured that they were thieves, so he strolled past them._

"_HEY!!!" One threw a knife at Itachi, only to have the knife be caught and thrown back at him. _

_Itachi was suddenly surrounded by at least 20 thieves, and was attacked. Pissed off and suddenly blood-thirsty, Itachi was ready to begin slaughtering. He kicked a thief and took his sword from him, and raised it in the air, ready to kill._

"_ITACHI STOP," a feminine voice rang through his ears. A voice that reminded him of good memories, that voice belonged to his Yuna. _

_Itachi turned around sharply and saw Yuna. She was wearing a white gown and a silver-colored silk robe with decorations, which seemed to make her look like an angel as the moon shined on her. Itachi didn't even realize it, but she had longer hair, it reached her shoulders._

_The rest of the thieves stopped, and backed away opening a path for Yuna. _

"_Is that really you?" Tears fell as she ran to him hugging him. He held her tightly. _

"_Lady Ako, is this man your…" one of the thieves words trailed off, he stepped back and let Yuna and Itachi talk._

"_Itachi, I live here with these people," She said pointing to the men behind her._

"_Yuna, they're thieves." He sneered looking at the thieves._

"_Itachi, this is where Chitosh and I call home. Plus, they helped Chitosh and me after I was injured."_

_Itachi let go other her instantly as he remembered, "Yuna, I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you." _

_Yuna pecked him on the lips and smiled at him. "It's alright, come." Yuna walked ahead and apologized to the thieves. _

"_Ms. Ako you are too generous," the thieves smiled as they walked to their homes._

_Yuna led him to where she lived. When they stopped, they entered a cave and that cave led to a waterfall. When they walked behind the falls, there was a whole new world. It was like a water wonderland, there were houses in trees and beside it were water fall, rivers, lakes, ponds, and beautiful flowers. Next to the flowing waters were houses, those sat high in trees and had stairs that led up there. The houses were made of wood and rocks, and they hid well behind the trees, it was good for hiding from a village raid. _

_Yuna and Itachi entered a giant tree, it was a wooden mansion. The wood and iron kitchen blended into the living room and there was stairs. Yuna led him up the stairs and opened a door. _

"_I'm guessing you're tired, so here's our guest room and bathroom," Yuna led Itachi in and closed the door._

_Itachi grabbed the door and stared into Yuna's eyes asking," Where Chitosh's room?"_

"_Next to mine," Yuna pointed to a room that was next to hers. Leading him to Chitosh's room, Itachi looked around._

_Chitosh's room was blue with a lot of toys lying around his bed and floor. There was an open door next to Chitosh's closet that led to Yuna's room._

_Itachi walked towards the bed and saw his son sleeping. He rubbed his face, "I love you Chitosh. Please forgive your father, he has abandoned his son." _

"_Ok," Chitosh mumbled in his sleep, "I love…you…Mr. Dragon…" Chitosh trailed off._

_Itachi gave Chitosh one last glance and walked out of Chitosh room, quietly closing the door._

"_Good night Itachi," Yuna said and closed her door._

_Itachi stared at the door, and walked away to sleep. Within a few minutes, Itachi woke up again. He needed to talk to Yuna, he needed to hold her. His nightmare, once again, made him want to hold Yuna tight and make sure she was alright. The nightmare of Deidara, he felt the blade pierce him and his last vision was of Yuna dying._

_He flashed into her room and woke her up. "What," Yuna looked at him scared. When Itachi hugged her and started to tell her the he missed her, which surprised her even more._

"_I want to live here with you, forever," Itachi said quietly._

"_You can't you have a wife and kids," Yuna shook her head._

"_She had taken care of me and I take care of those children. Sai & Kino. That woman, Mai claims the boy, Sai is mine, but I must concur," Itachi said, "Please I love you, you know I do. I've been thinking you were dead since I saw you again. Yuna," Itachi cupped her face and kissed her._

_Yuna thought that it wasn't right because he was already with Mai. She knew that Itachi didn't even bring up Kino, but she melted into his kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. The night seemed to last forever for both of them..._

_Itachi ended up staying with Yuna, he learned she was pregnant; he was with her for the birth of Miku Shika Uchiha, but they just called her Shika as a nickname. Then he lived through Chitosh birthday's from his 4 to his 6__th__ birthday and for Shika's first to 3__rd__ birthday. _

_Life was good once again, but Mai not showing her face for the past years make everything better for Itachi. He felt bad to leave the kids there with her, but he knew he was meant to be with Yuna and their children. Itachi really wanted a big happy family with Yuna, but in the end that could never be possible. _

_When Yuna and Chitosh were getting food at the Market for Shika something terrible happened. Mai quietly appeared behind Yuna while she was grabbing a bad of rice and grabbed Yuna's head and cracked it!_

"_Itachi was and always will be mine, btch," Mai sneered as she turned on her heel and ran off._

_Chitosh fell, his eyes wide tears falling. The people at the Market started to scream and yelling at Mai, she ran out of the market people following behind. Other people that stayed behind tried to shield Chitosh's eyes, but he kept on looking at his mother, just waiting for her to be alright and move. He saw her neck twisted in an unfavorable direction, as her eyes were wide, surprise still in them._

"_MAMA," Chitosh cried, he slid out of the people's grasps and crawled over to his mother. He touched her neck feeling the bones, Chitosh's eyes shook as he felt green, and he turned his head to the side and vomited. _

_People grabbed Chitosh away from his mother as the police entered with Itachi. Itachi ran in with Shika but pulled her back when he saw his wife. He turned Shika around and said, "No Shika, don't look" Itachi picked her up and ran her over to Chitosh, who was continuing to vomit as the nurses and police officers surrounded the boy. _

_Chitosh looked at his father and sister, his eyes filled with tears as he started to cry. Shika walked over to Chitosh and comforted him. Itachi walked over to the police, he moved past the DO NOT CROSS signs and looked down at his wife. _

"_Y-Yuna," Itachi said, but when he didn't get an answer he snapped, "MAI, you evil witch!!" Itachi stormed out of the market. Shika looked at Chitosh, "We can't let daddy be sad alone, so let's all be together." Shika smiled sadly, and helped Chitosh up from the floor._

_After that Itachi was never the same, he started to get crazier and got fantasy and reality confused. But when they had Yuna's funeral with flowers and her pictures Itachi lost it. Soon, too soon, Itachi had Chitosh and Shika live with Mai and her 2 kids. Whenever Mai tried to use the kids as bait to get her way, he told her off of and/or hurt her. _

_Chitosh and Shika were always together, but as she grew up and Ryu and the twins were born, Shika no longer loved nor believed this now crazy man that was supposedly her father. Chitosh was quiet ever since Yuna's death, he understood that his father loved Yuna and went crazy after her death, but he always stayed away from his father. _

_Itachi loved Chitosh and Shika, he was nicer to them behind closed doors than in front of others. Itachi completely hated Sai because he was turning out to be like Mai. He even got furious when Mai started calling Sai Fugaku. _

_Kino never had respect for Itachi and as he got older he hated him and the rest of the younger children feared him. Not only was she suddenly calling Sai, Fugaku to get him angry, she also said something that made Itachi kill her. When Sai corrected him and said that his name was Fugaku, Itachi cut the boy giving him a scar._

"_My father, Fugaku, was a great man," Itachi said looking down at the bleeding boy. "Chitosh come here."_

_Chitosh came to his father, Itachi kissed his forehead, "This boy deserves Fugaku than you. You aren't worth holding that name; you are too much like Mai. She deserves nothing, like you do not unless you change your ways, and become a great child like Chitosh and Shika." Itachi kissed Chitosh again and looked at him, "Give that one to your sister, now go." Itachi smiled as Chitosh ran off._

"_WHY do you treat them so kindly, you demon," Sai, now Fugaku yelled. When Itachi just walked away, that made Fugaku desire to be better than Chitosh and Sai, and make Itachi wish that he gave him more attention he deserved!!_

_One day, when Mai and Itachi were fighting Mai decided to spill some secrets, to hurt him. While the kids were away she told Itachi that she was a member of the Akasuki, when Itachi left she was told to ruin his life, so she did. She was the reason his life went downhill. She killed Deidara because he got in her way, and almost killed Itachi. Then she admitted to killing Yuna, and she said she was happy to do it. That made Itachi go even crazier and he killed Mai the exact way that Mai killed Yuna. _

_While the years past Itachi went from crazy to psychotic, he craved power and control. He scared the kids, and he continued to talk about a jewel that would make him stronger than death. He set off to find the jewel of Darkness on a small island off the coast of Kohana, not telling anyone where he was going except Chitosh and Shika. While he was gone Fugaku took over, he was an evil teen and he gave scars to Ryu and Kino, and he controlled them. _

_And Itachi…_

* * *

" Itachi never returned. I know that he told you about the Jewel of Darkness and how he raided the village." Yuna said. 

"Wow," Sasuke said, "So, Mai drove him crazy."

Hinata looked around nervously then said, _"Sorry to go off topic, but how did you become the Angel of Life?"_

Yuna smiled and spoke in her beautiful angelic voice, "Well, when I died I learned that my family line were all Guardians of Life. I died and saw my mother, she told me that whenever the mother would die she would take over her mother's spot as Angel of Life, and when the mother's daughter died the daughter would take over the mother's spot and so on. She said that it was a cycle, but if awoman didn't have a daughter or her daughter was not nice, she would choose an angel that she trusted. But this cycle only worked for the women in the family, and I guess that may be the same for the men with Death, but I don't know."

Yuna looked at Sasuke,"Sasuke, I told you this so you would understand your brother better, and not kill him without knowing why he was driven to insanity. I know what he did to your family, he told me before Chitosh was born. He just wanted to protect his brother, but he was also power-hungry. "

Yuna disappeared and then reappeared with small items in her hands, "The Lunar Eclipse probably will be starting when you get there. Use these items to seal him away. First find where Itachi will be returning on earth, and put these 4 seals around the area, make it in the shape of a cross. The seals will keep him at bay, while you put these pins next to the seals, 1 on each side of the seal, it will make him week," she showed them the seals and pins.

Then she continued, "And then you need to put this elixir in the center of cross. Please make sure the elixir is touching each of the seals and it is leading to the center," Yuna gave it to them in a large pouch, "It may sound easy, but it is going to be hard. Now, I will lead you to where I will send you two back to earth.

"You are going to allow me to go with Sasuke?" Hinata asked gripping Sasuke's shirt. When Yuna nodded Hinata hugged Yuna.

"Hinata remember, you are an angel. Angels can not stay on earth for very long so take this small potion, it will turn you into a mortal again," Yuna said as she led them to the platform.

Sasuke walked onto the platform that was engraved with ancient writings.

"_Are you ready Sasuke, Hinata?"_ Yuna asked them. When they nodded and gave the 'ok' she continued, _"Sasuke, you are new at this. You are falling at a tremendous rate, you will feel like gravity, itself, grabbed you tightly and is pulling you to the earth. Do not fret, you are just falling. Relax and just allow yourself to fall."_

Sasuke nodded and looked at Hinata with a confused look, "Falling, gravity?"

Hinata gave out a giggle. She spoke in her angelic voice, _"You are falling through the space that separates heaven and earth. Heaven and earth's gravities are pulling against each other there. So it will be difficult to pass through if you aren't prepared for the pressure of gravity, ok?"_

"Whatever, it's not like I understand this place anyway," Sasuke snorted and turned away.

Yuna raised her hands into the air and chanted in a mysterious language, _**"oh Olympus oh terra."**_

The clouds surrounding the platform disappeared and turned into space. The stars shinned, the Milky Way gleamed, and meteors flew by. The platform slowly faded away, but the symbols still shinned with iridescent colors.

Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hand and closed her eyes. Eyes closed, Sasuke gripped Hinata's hand tighter and readied himself for the fall.

"_Use what I told you as a way to defeat Itachi. Please tell him," she paused, "No never mind, thank you Sasuke. Thank you, Hinata, for being my assistant and helping me face my fear,"_ Yuna smiled. She lifted her hands into the air.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes ready for the fall; he gripped Hinata's hand tighter.

'Even now, I can still hear Yuna's dress make the sounds of the ocean and the birds singing,' Sasuke thought. 'For the Angel of Life, her personality isn't all that "alive" nor is her past. '

Thinking about Yuna, he thought about what she had told him. Yuna told him about the birth of Itachi's children, and the death of Itachi, Mai, and herself, as he entered earth once again. Sasuke readied himself for the **FINAL BATTLE** between him, Itachi, and the past.

**OK!! SEEE I FINISHED THIS ONE IN THE WEEK AS PROMISED!! . **Please tell me if you like these two chapters. Thank you!! Um I think that this story has only 4 more chapters max left! I know its long, but i needed to end Itachi's story and keep on going with ITACHI GOING INSANE TRYING TO END THE WORLD BY GOING ON EARTH!! MWHAHAHAHAH!!! ..o0ops did i give something away?

**Next Chapter**: Arriving on earth again and the Lunar Eclipse a few hours away, will Hinata and Sasuke be able to seal Itachi away and defeat the boys before Itachi Angel of Death can walk the Earth.

Crimson Celestial Ja nee


	13. Grand Entrance

Title: Never Meant to Be

Author: Crimson Celestial

Disclaimer: This doesn't belong to me. NARUTO is not of my creation. I am only a fan. i know, if i created Naruto, Volume 3 would still be out. (I'm a procrastinator)

Authors Note: I know, this is so late, but I hope everyone had great holidays. And will have a great Spring Break.

**Chapter 12 –**

Since the death of Sasuke it hasn't been the same. Wha was going on with Sasuke, meeting Yuna and Hinata, seemed like moments in heaven. It was only a few hours on earth with Naruto and everyone.

Battling against Itachi's strongest sons, Fugaku and Chitosh, was a horrible. As soon as Chitosh killed Sasuke, everyone suddenly felt powerless, and they "spared their lives".

"Let's go Chitosh," Fugaku said turning his back to everyone, "Sasuke's dead, no one can interfere with our plans."

Chitosh nodded and turned away from Sasuke's dead body, and walked a few steps behind Fugaku.

"Oh no you don't, bastard!" Naruto yelled running at them with a kunai is his hands," Shadow Clone Ninjutsu!"

Neji joined Naruto; Neji put his hands together, and he prepared himself for this battle.

"Chitosh" Fugaku said, "dispose of them, so we can leave,"

Chitosh turned around. He walked a few steps toward them and looked at them with empty eyes, "Please, turn around."

"Yeah, right," all the Narutos yelled, "And let you guys walk, scott-free, and let Sasuke's death be all in vain? I don't think so!"

Chitosh lifted up two fingers, "Tomare" (Stop)

Everything seemed to freeze in place, for Neji and Naruto. Well, it seemed like everyone saw it too.

"What's happening?" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

Kino looked at Shika with a worried look, and Shika looked back, she said, "Tomare? New jutsu?"

Kino shook his head, which seemed to move slowly, as well as his voice, "Just modified, I know what happens when he uses this. It's dangerous for Hanna and Hitomi, even you! We have to leave."

Shika nodded and turned to Hanna and Hitomi, "Come here!"

Sakura turned to them, "Where are you going?

Hanna was holding her ears and Hitomi was covering her eyes. Shika grabbed Hitomi and Kino carried Hanna, "Look," Kino said, "Chitosh is really strong, once he starts fighting, Fugaku makes him eliminate everyone!"

**SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!** Something bright flickered, on and off.

Chitosh put his fingers down and looked behind Naruto and Neji. A bright light shined over Sasuke's body. The light became brighter and brighter and no one could see. Everyone faced the light; even Fugaku paused to look at it.

Suddenly Hinata stepped out of the light looking around like she was a little dazed. Hinata's hair was flowing in the wind and her wings spread out, stretching, and then hid behind her back, where they disappeared. She turned behind her and Sasuke stepped forth, he was still scathed in the wounds from his battle with Chitosh before.

"That was an enjoyable ride," Sasuke grumbled and scowled at his scars that suddenly returned.

Hinata smiled and let out a small laugh, "It takes some time to get use to."

The light was slowly dimming, and Chitosh and Fugaku used this as a moment to escape one the light was completely faded away.

Fugaku's eyes widened, "Wha-how?" His head spun towards Chitosh, "Stop your jutsu and let's go! We're running out of time!"

Neji looked back and realized that the two Uchiha brothers were gone, "Hey get back here, cowards!" He yelled at no where, hoping that they'd hear and return.

When no one returned he looked towards where everyone was staring at. His eyes widened, his heart raced. No one could be more perplexed then he was at that moment. Hinata, his dead cousin, what back from the dead. Everyone else was shocked at the arrival of Hinata and Sasuke.

Weren't they dead? Everyone thought. Apparently not.

Sakura slowly walked up to Hinata and Sakura, her hands shaking, "Oh, my, H-hinata!"

"Sasuke," Naruto looked just as confused as anyone else, "How-aren't you dead? Wha—Huh? HOW?!"

Sasuke felt a smirk forming on his face and he folded his arms, "Confused idiot? I'm surprised you lived this long."

"Oi!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke, pointing a finger at him, "I know how to live… long?" Naruto looked confused trying to think of something better to say to Sasuke, "Yeah! Also, you did some stupid magic trick, and you were suddenly here!"

"Yeah, idiot," Sasuke smiled to himself looking at Naruto, "It's called 'A Second Chance at Life.'"

"Second chance," Naruto made a _pfft_ sound, "You had a second chance at life when we were 14 and you nearly died choking on my ramen noodles, this is more like your third chance at life"

Hinata noticed that Sasuke became agitated. "Look, Third time's the charm!"

They weren't listening. Hinata looked at Sakura for mortal support. Sakura looked at Hinata and shrugged, "They'll stop, eventually."

"Eventually?" Hinata said a little scared,"They're still like this?!"

Sakura glanced at Hinata, "They wouldn't change, never. But you being here brought back some old memories."

SLAP! Sasuke hit Naruto in the head, his face became red, "N-NO! You put some weird "secret sauce" in it. It nearly blew up my throat! No I didn't die, so it doesn't sound as a second chance at life."

"Haha, yeah it does! You passed out until Sakura got you some water. I still have the pictures!" Naruto smiled to himself evilly looking triumphantly at the sky, "Aww, man you should have seen what I drew on your face. Hehehhe!"

Sasuke's muscles tensed, a vein nearly popped out of his head, "I ….will….beat you… to a …pulp."

Hinata looked around nervously, "No, guys, no one should beat anyo—"she was cut off by Naruto.

"No, no, Hinata, it's okay! Sasuke may say that, but once I get out of the hospital, those pictures are going ONLINE!! We'll see if you get a second chance when people start thinking of you weird."

Sasuke was about to punch Naruto, when Hitomi and Hanna ran at Sasuke. "UNCLEEEEE!!" They each grabbed a leg.

He smiled and patted their head, "It's nice to see you guys." One of them squeezes on a cut he had, "Oh! Owch! Let go!"

They did and Sasuke kneeled down and hugged them both, "I'm sorry for worrying you guys."

Hitomi nodded, "Just don't do it again, okay?"

Sasuke laughed, "Okay, I'll try."

Hanna looked at Hinata, "Who's that lady, she looks like him," she pointed to Neji.

"She's Hinata, my lover."

"But she had wings," Hitomi said in awe, "you love an angel."

"Yes," he smiled looking at Hinata to laugh. Kino and Shika appeared behind the twin's smiling at their uncle.

"Don't worry me like that!" Shika yelled.

"That's a great way to greet someone that nearly died," Kino said to Shika.

"Well, he did. Didn't you worry?" Shika said.

"No," Kino shrugged, "I knew he'd come back. So, uncle," he looked at Sasuke who raised an eyebrow to him, "What are we going to do with your nephews?"

"The Eclipse is tonight, and we have to get to your brothers and stop them. But before we do that, we have to rest for a moment. I have something I have to tell you."

Kino and Shika looked at each other and then down at the twins, a worried look was written all over their faces.

"Well," Neji said walking in front of Sasuke, "Shouldn't I know too?"

"Neji-nii," Hinata said, he never changed. Hinata faced Sasuke, "I need to talk to Neji, so tell Naruto and everyone else what's going to happen."

Hinata pulled Neji away from the crowd. She turned to him, "I—"she was cut off when Neji hugged her.

"Hinata I mi…"his words trailed off as he hugged her tighter, which she returned.

He released her, "What do you need to tell me?"

"I trust you and your opinion, of which I need."

Hinata told Neji of what was going on, what happened with Yuna, Itachi, and Sasuke, she even explained what she was. She told him everything. She also told her about what was going to happen after the Final Battle with the Uchihas.

"Hinata," Neji said sadly, "Is that your choice?"

She nodded, "That is the duty, I have none."

"But you should always make it your own, somehow."

She nodded, "Then, I will. What do you want me to do?"

"It's your choice, I don't really have a say. I know you'll do what's right. Let's go back." Hinata nodded and they returned to camp. Once they returned, Sasuke had already filled everyone in with what had happened so far.

"Hinata," Sasuke said, "We have to go, now. We arrived late, and we have no time to loose now that we're settled."

Sakura looked at everyone, "We healed anyone that was sick, hurt, or anything, even Sasuke. He actually admitted that he was hurt, and let me take care of him."

Hinata laughed, and nodded to everyone, and looked at Neji, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," he replied.

While Sasuke told everyone else to scout the area and look for any clues to Chitosh and Fugaku, the older Uchiha brothers were planning the final resurrection of Itachi, their father.

The candles flickered, one flickered, then two flickered, more and more flickered until there were rows of candles. That dimly lit up the catacomb that Fugaku and Chitosh were in.

Fugaku was well aware that Sasuke and Hinata were alive and his groupies were searching for him. Fugaku had prepared early and had everything in place. So when the time was right, the eclipse occurred, Itachi would appear in all form. And unleash his wrath on all those who defy him. Of course he'd congratulate his son for being so loyal, so understanding to him.

"Me," Fugaku said, "when father comes he'll appreciate me. Me, me , me, me, ME!!" And he'd not appreciate Chitosh, like he's always done, not that Chitosh, not that dead woman Yuna, no one, but him.

"Chitosh," Fugaku spat, "Give me the potion that father ordered us to spread." Chitosh handed Fugaku and black liquid all over the catacomb. "Here, is where father will arrive, splitting the ground into two!"

Chitosh just stared blankly at his brother; he wasn't sure what would happen once his father returned. He wasn't blind to the fact that his father was evil, he knew his father went crazy once his mom was killed. He saw her dead, long, long ago.

Chitosh love his mom, he loved her a lot, and he loved his father, before he went insane. He wasn't bringing Itachi back for himself or Fugaku or anyone. It's because of his mother; he wanted to see her again. Killing himself would only bring him to his father; he knew how to see his mother.

Chitosh felt a chakara from afar, "They're here," Fugaku said, "Stall them! It's almost time! I need more time!!"

Chitosh nodded, and silently disappeared and appeared in a forest, filled with large trees, and lakes. "My apologies, but I cannot allow you to pass."

Shika walked to Chitosh, and said quietly, "I've been meaning you ask you this, but, what has happened to you?"

Chitosh looked at his sister, he loved her too, "I'm sorry, but turn around and leave. Let this be done."

"Brother, why can't you be like you were before mom died?"

"Killed."

"What?"

"She was murdered."

"Then, why are you helping the son of the murderer of our mother?"

"It's for mother."

"Are you still living in the past? She—she's gone, forever!"

"But she's not really. She's what Hinata is."

Shika looked at Hinata, she did have wings, and she was an angel. From what Sasuke said, so was mom.

"Fine, be that way, but, in less then 30 minutes, that man will come and kill everyone. Everything will be destroyed, everything that mom loved. Remember her home, that will be gone! Also her berry fields you use to pick berries from, gone! You and I will die, all things mom loved!"

Chitosh didn't say anything, but Naruto's voice cut in, "Come on let's kick his ass and stop Itachi!"

Chitosh moved to the side, "Pass."

Shika's eyes widened, "What? You'll let us go?"

Chitosh nodded, "Yes, maybe I am blind."

Everyone ran past Chitosh, Sasuke looked at him and Shika, "Need to talk?"

She nodded, Sasuke nodded and ran off, "Be careful, and Chitosh, don't even dare try to hurt her."

Shika looked at her brother, "Why are you blind?"

"I've done everything in the name of Yuna Ako, mom, and I didn't even realize what would happen to others in the process. Maybe I shouldn't base my reality off of a dream."

"A dream?"

"I dreamt that mom would come to me, like an angel. She would correct to wrongs, and help the rights. She'd help father, become the man he use to be. I… I just can't explain this."

"I'm sorry Chitosh, but you can't do this. You can't let Fugaku kill everyone!"

"It's too late."

SLAP! Shika slapped her brother, it's never too late! Make a choice; if it's the right thing, then we'll do it together."

Together, like when mom was killed, Mai was their horrible step mother, and when Fugaku was hurting them. Together. But…

"Choose, Chitosh!" She held out her hand.

Sasuke, Hinata, and everyone ran deeper into the forest, "Hinata," Sasuke said, "Do you notice anything? What about you Neji, can you guys tell where we're suppose to be?"

"We're getting close," Neji said, "I can see something, we're close."

After a while, they arrived at a ritual site. Everything was normal, still same old forest, but there was this black stuff all over the area.

"Ew, what is that smell?" Naruto asked holding his nose.

"It's burning my eyes," The twins said covering their faces behind Kino and Sakura's legs.

Sasuke nodded, he looked at Neji and Naruto, "Let's check it out. Everyone say here and protect Hinata, and the kids." Naruto nodded and left with Sasuke.

The smell so strong, it was like a fire being thrown into your eyes. When they finally got to the smell, they found nothing.

"Let's look around," Naruto said, everyone nodding. Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened, "Wha-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!"

Naruto looked at the black area, and it looked like tar, and it felt like it too, very thick and sticky. In the center of the tar was a big hold, of which had Itachi's body.

"NO!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked for the source of the voice, and found that it belonged to Fugaku. Who appeared from no where, "YOU WILL NOT GET NEAR FATHER!"

"Dude," Naruto yelled, "he's going to kill you anyway!"

Fugaku laughed, yeah right, like they'd understand how it felt to be him. "You're too late anyway!"

"We're not too late!"

"Actually," Fugaku said, "Didn't you notice that everything is getting a little too dark?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the sky, it was starting too early. No! Sasuke wasn't even able to use anything that Yuna gave him and Hinata to stop Itachi.

Everything became dark; everything was silent except the laughter of Fugaku. The darkness overwhelmed everything; suddenly the tar began to steam. Sasuke and Naruto jumped back off of the tar and to a safe distance. Like the mighty Phoenix rising from its ashes, a sudden blaze of fire shot out of the ground. The ground began to shake, and the sky began to cry. Rain was heavy, falling from everywhere.

A dark shadow shot into the sky, the shadow was as tall as a skyscraper or any statue, with blazing red eyes. The shadow sprouted wings as it started to fall down towards the ground.

Once it hit the ground, everything was covered in a dark fog. And as the fog cleared, the lunar eclipse was ending and a small ray of light shinned on someone.

There was another type of laughter, but it wasn't Fugaku's. It sounded like 2 voices combined into one. One sounded like _him_, and the other voice sounded like nails scratching against a chalkboard.

"_**Hahahhhaa, hello little brother, I've missed you! "**_

Sasuke's stomach dropped, and then he knew that this was the final moment of truth. He would kill Itachi, again, and save the world, and more importantly. Achieve his long lost Goal.

Avenge his clan, and see that he spills Itachi's blood.


	14. The Avenger

**Disclaimer:** This doesn't belong to me. NARUTO is not of my creation. I am only a fan. I know, if I created Naruto, Volume 3 would still be out. (I'm a BIG procrastinator)

**Author's Note:** I haven't been on this site in a WHILE, and I decided to start updating everything. I just read Chaos Theory by Bullwinkle's Lady… it's AMAZING. It really makes me what to have an interesting plot with twists and turns, but knowing me… I'd confuse everyone.

**Itachi and Yuna's children: **Chitosh (17) and Shika (15)

**Itachi and Mai's children: **Fugaku (17), Kino (16), Ryu (12), and the twins: Hanna and Hitomi (10)

**What's happened so Far:** Sasuke lost his lover, Hinata from a mission and blamed himself. Distraught, he believed he'd gone crazy when he saw her ghost, but he wasn't crazy, he truly saw his lover Hinata but as an angel. Before Sasuke knew it he was pulled into a crazy adventure when they had to seek out Itachi's children from causing mayhem. There was more to this story then them just wanting to cause problems, they wanted to bring back their father Itachi, who became the God of Death.

…He's back…

**Chapter 13 – The Avenger**

"_**Brother." **_Itachi said happily,__**"Brother, how have you been? It always seems as if we never get a chance to really talk like siblings should."** When Itachi spoke, it seemed as if other people were talking with him in unison, it was demonic and inhuman.

Itachi laughed as the dark fog was clearing through the rain, he was pale. He had ghostly form and dark circles under his eyes that gleamed red. He was wearing a black robe with a hood that nearly covered his eyes. He truly looked like the Grim Reaper himself, even carrying a scythe. The blade seemed to be the length of human; the designs had red smoke that followed the curve of the large blade, on the tip carried dried blood.

Itachi was actually here. Death was really on Earth.

Sasuke's chest was heaving and felt a bead of sweat forming on his forehead, he was anxious. Itachi was right in front of him, ready to kill everyone for his own pleasure. Sasuke's eye twitched, his impulses told him to strike. He snarled at Itachi, "There's nothing to talk about!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, noticing that he was about to follow his impulses and strike, "Sasuke," Naruto cautioned to his friend shaking his shoulder, "You're getting too excited, too fast, too early, control yourself!"

**"He's right, baby brother, if you get so angry in such a short amount of time, we'll never get to bond,"** Itachi's voices boomed, he began to laugh, **"We need to have a family reunion before I end everything, right?"**

Naruto looked at Neji, "Get everyone out of here, Sasuke and I will handle this."

Neji glared at Naruto, "Fine, only I will do a decent job to protect Hinata," Neji said aiming his insult to Sasuke. He turned to everyone, "let's leave."

Hinata looked at Sasuke, he didn't seem to notice her until he said, "Hinata, protect them; protect Kino and the twins, please."

Hinata felt like Sasuke was warning her, she gulped and nodded, "I will." She turned her back to Sasuke and flew off.

Smirking, Fugaku ran up to his father then bowed, "Father," light filled Fugaku's usually dark eyes, "I have done well, right?"

Itachi looked at his son, he smiled tenderly, "You have done well," Itachi smiled darkly, "Come to papa." He opened his arms, welcoming Fugaku into his embrace.

"NO!" Naruto yelled looking at Fugaku in disbelief, "He'll kill you!"

Sneering at Naruto Fugaku asked, "What do you know? Hmm? Nothing! Plus, you'll die anyway while I am praised by father."

Itachi sneered at his child, what a selfish child just like that woman, Mai. He deserved to die; he needs to be in hell right next to his mother. He, Itachi, needed to personally make them suffer, well, the world would be able to see Mai and all her ugliness as well.

Hiding his disgust from his child, Itachi smiled again, "The demon-fox child knows nothing. The only divine thing here is you."

Fugaku smirked triumphantly at Naruto as he walked into his father's embrace. Itachi was cold to the touch, like he was holding onto a glacier, but this was still his father. Fugaku mentally laughed, Mother had said that I couldn't get father's love, he thought, but I did, finally.

Itachi smiled holding Fugaku, "Goodbye, Sai."

"Sai?" Fugaku's eyes widened at suddenly being called by his original name. Fugaku pushed away from Itachi confused; he suddenly heard foot steps and turned his back from his father to look.

Idiot, Sasuke thought, his back was open; Itachi lifted his scythe ready to strike down. Sasuke opened his mouth to yell when he heard footsteps as well as voices he turned towards the trees.

"STOP!" two voices screamed, Itachi halted, it was odd, but he knew those voices. He knew that aura; he turned his head, eyes wide, he was shocked at who he saw.

Chitosh and Shika were together, breathing heavily from running. Shika looked at her brother and smiled at him which he returned.

Chitosh and Shika his children, the children he had with his original love, Yuna. They were so big, he must have missed so much, Itachi was shocked at these odd thoughts and feelings he thought he had lost. The warmth and love he felt for these children.

Fugaku pulled out a kunai, stomping to the duo, "YOU," Fugaku shook in anger, screaming, "YOU **TRAITOR!!!!!" **Fugaku tried to stab Shika, but Chitosh quickly grabbed his half-brothers arm. Fugaku screamed again, "You ruin everything!"

Shika was shocked; Fugaku didn't see Itachi try to kill him. Shika stepped back to get out of the way thankful that Chitosh saved her.

Chitosh was use to Fugaku's usual temper tantrums then he inflicts pain to anyone who was around, but this was different. Fugaku was going crazy!

Fugaku contacted his knee to Chitosh's stomach forcing Chitosh back and pulled his wrist out from Chitosh's grasp. Fugaku was pissed, how could Chitosh betray Father like this? Fugaku tried to spin around and stab Chitosh, but Chitosh pulled a kunai out, quickly, to block. Fugaku needed to hurt Chitosh, but he blocked his every move and had a counter. Fugaku would make him hurt, he eyed Shika who backed off, he smirked, no one betrays Fugaku and walks, no one.

Shika didn't even noticed what happened, one moment Chitosh saved her, then the two are fighting and the next moment feels a harp pain in her chest and everything began to spin and get dark.

The _thump_ when Shika contacted with the ground brought Sasuke and Naruto back to reality. "Shika!" Sasuke yelled running to her inspecting the wound. A kunai was embedded in her chest, Sasuke couldn't tell if it hit her heart or not, but it seemed awfully close.

Cursing under his breath, Sasuke ripped his shirt and ripped those, then rolled the strips. He surrounded the kunai with his shirt. Naruto handed him bandages Sasuke took it, "Naruto, do something other than stare!"

Naruto nodded and ran to help out Fugaku; Itachi didn't seem to be doing anything at the moment. He just seemed shocked.

Sasuke wrapped the bandaged over her shoulder and around her chest, anywhere that wasn't touching the kunai. Shika had more of a chance to live if the kunai was still where it was, especially if it hit her heart.

"Oh, God," Sasuke muttered under his breath, everything was going to hell because of Itachi.

Suddenly a cold hand grabbed Sasuke's and moved it out of the way. Itachi looked at his brother, **"Move, let me look at my daughter."**

Itachi looked at her, she was beautiful she looked just like Yuna, but had the straight hair and fair skin like he did, but the features were all Yuna.

"Itachi," Sasuke said dangerously moving between his elder brother and Shika to protecting her, "You may want to destroy the world, but you are not going to start with my niece."

Itachi was taken back, but asked softly, **"Have you been taking care of her?"**

Sasuke was confused, but decided to answer, "Ever since I learned she was apart of a fight she didn't want to be apart of."

Itachi reached out to touch Shika, but Sasuke slapped his hand out of the way, "No."

"**Another question brother," **Sasuke was silent waiting for Itachi to ask the question, **"How long has she been with you?"**

"Not long, since this mission started. She told me that she was with Chitosh and Fugaku, all of your children were. From what I heard Mai and Fugaku hurt and scarred them. Shika hates you, Itachi."

Those words tore through him, **"I see."**

Itachi stood up and backed away, his little girl was hurt. He blankly stared at his brother, Sasuke took care of her, and then turned to Chitosh who just got punched by Fugaku and his clone kicked Naruto.

Itachi snarled he hated that child; he's the reason his daughter is dying and is harming his son, Chitosh. Gripping on to his scythe Itachi raised it high in the air muttering words.

Sasuke didn't know what he was doing, but he was going to stop it, he ran to Itachi pulling out his Whirlwind blade ready to kill him. Suddenly the ground split open and a ghoulish hand shot out and threw Sasuke back.

Sasuke was disoriented for the moment, blinking a few times before he knew what happened. The ground was splitting as skeletons, ghosts, demons, rose from the ground. Itachi was calling the dead.

Fugaku laughed at Naruto, "You think that you can stop me, now? IDIOT!" Lifting his hands he looked up at the Sky, "Sora."

The wind began to pick up as a gust of wind flew by Naruto and Chitosh, sending them off into different parts of the woods. Fugaku laughed, he lowered his arms to stop the wind. The winds didn't obey, it slowed but became cold and the sky darkened.

"Who the…" Fugaku turned, greeted with a man who was bleeding and his eyes squeezed shut and mouth tight in agony.

"**Why?"** it cried.

Fugaku kicked it and the creature exploded into dust, he noticed to more appeared, and kicked them turning them into dust. Fugaku turned around; surrounding him was more of the dead.

"Father, help me!" Fugaku knew he'd be over-whelmed. Itachi looked down at him and cursed at Fugaku then replied, "Just die!"

Itachi leaned forward and flew towards Fugaku, his scythe out ready to kill. In one clean move, Itachi flew past Fugaku and around landing in front of him.

"Why, I only wanted to please you," Fugaku said as he slowly started to bleed from one of the areas Itachi cut.

"**You're the reason my children hate me, so you have to die."**

Fugaku's eyes opened, "I'm your child, too." His arm fell; a demonic claw shot out of the ground and dragged Fugaku into the ground that led to nowhere, even took his fallen arm.

Sasuke couldn't believe what was going on, this was unnatural. Sasuke mind was going crazy, flashing to all of the spirits. This was too much, so much. He, Uchiha Sasuke, couldn't defeat this!

"Calm," Sasuke said to himself, he couldn't. Sasuke rolled over and threw up, this was too much. Standing up Sasuke wobbled to Shika. He had to fight for whatever he was able to. He wasn't an Angel or a God, he was human, and he needed to worry about human things, Shika. He needed to keep her safe, protect her.

Almost there, he thought, but a giant hand shot out of the ground carrying Shika with it towards the sky.

Sasuke looked behind him, he needed help. He didn't want to admit it, but he needed to get help. Shaking himself awake, Sasuke ran off into the woods to find Hinata, his angel.

* * *

Hinata told Sasuke she's protect the twin's but it was hard, the aura of Death clouded her vision. Being an angel she was very sensitive to the supernatural.

Hanna and Hitomi held onto Kino tightly screaming for dear life. A demon with a bull's head, a man's torso, and a snake's body attacked the twin's. The demon lifted an axe into the air striking down at the children.

"No!" Kino screamed turning his back to the monster holding onto the kids, he'd die for his little sisters, no matter how annoying they can be.

No, Hinata's brain screamed, she turned to Kino, but fell; she turned and saw a skeleton's hand on her ankle, using it like a rope to pull itself out of the ground. Another arm wrapped around Hinata, a ghost holding on to her. "NEJI," she screamed, "Help them!"

Neji kicked a ghoul, which exploded into dust, and ran to Hinata, "No! Not me, Neji! Kino! Hanna! Hitomi! "

The demon's axe nearly chopped Kino in half, but another blade caught it. Hinata let out a sigh of relief, they were saved. The demon was shocked as it was pushed back. "Don't you _dare_ touch them!" Sasuke snapped.

"Uncle!" Hanna and Hitomi cheered and also ran to him, but Kino caught them.

Sasuke threw his whirlwind blade at the demon, which it easily dodged laughing at Sasuke, he lost his weapon. Sasuke laughed too, he wasn't a fool. He had a string attached to his blade, so when he pulled it would come at the demon, kill it from behind.

The demon ran at Sasuke, but Sasuke refused to move. Neji freed Hinata from the creatures that were holding on to her turning them into dust.

"Sasuke, you fool," Neji yelled, did he want to die. Again?

"Sasuke," another member yelled, but wasn't paying attention and was cut down by a demon.

"Kimi," Sakura called for her fallen ally. She looked around, many of them seemed to be weaker and she defiantly felt weaker. Why was this?

Sasuke pulled his arm back, also pulling the string; the demon would be dead on a moment.

**CRASH!**

Something fell on the demon coming from no where and Sasuke had to duck to dodge his own blade, which hit a skeleton which was impaled into a tree then turned into dust.

"What was that?" Everyone asked bewildered.

Sasuke noticed what fell on the demon and started laughing. It was Naruto!

"Hey, dobe, nice timing," Sasuke helped Naruto up from the dust he was laying in, where the demon was a moment ago.

Naruto growled, "STOP CALLING ME THAT! Stinkin' Fugaku did some jutsu and wind came! Then I flew up into the sky then I started falling. You should have some pity for me!"

Sasuke laughed, "For you?"

"Yeah, for me!"

"That's a good joke, just fight!"

The creatures seemed to be loosing their numbers, so many retreated. Sasuke and the rest let them retreat, they were tired.

"Oh, no, Kimi," Sakura said sadly, "and Hiro, both of them are dead."

Hinata walked to them, shaking her head, the smell of Death was all over them, but then it hit her. She spun to the group, "Is anyone tired?"

Naruto fell on the ground lying on his stomach, "I'm tired of being hungry!"

"I'm tired of this mess," Neji huffed leaning against the tree.

"Same here," Others agreed.

Hinata sighed, shaking her head, "No I mean like sleepy, but you feel weak like your energy is being drained."

"Isn't that _being_ sleepy?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke slapped him from the back of his head, "Shut up, idiot!"

Hanna raised her hand, "I'm a little sleepy."

"But more scared, so I'm awake," Hitomi said finishing the sentence.

Kino agreed, "Hate to admit it." Everyone else nodded, except Sasuke and Neji.

"Neji, Sasuke, you don't fell tired?"

Neji just looked at her, "If I'm tired I'm getting weak."

"Neji," Sakura huffed, "Just answer the question."

"Fine, I am tired."

Sakura and a few others rolled their eyes at Neji; he wanted to be indestructible, no one was.

* * *

Chitosh woke up from the sound of a giant crash, he was groggy and he felt like he was thrown into a bunch of rocks. Forcing himself up, Chitosh looked at his surroundings; he was laying on a rock in the middle of the forest.

"What happened?" He asked himself. He shook his head, trying to wake up. He couldn't remember what happened before, so he put his head back down to rest more. When he put his head down on the hard surface, it felt soft. Like went he was little and rested on his mother's lap, which was soft.

"I'm sorry Mother," Chitosh said softly.

"_You've been forgiven a long time ago, baby,"_ a sky spoke to him with the voice of his mother, but much more heavenly. Chitosh must have become disoriented; he opened his eyes and saw his mother.

"Mother!" Chitosh jumped to his feet, shocked to see her. She, she was dead. He saw her get killed.

Yuna smiled, it was nice to see her child again, she opened her arms to him tears spilling, _"You've become to strong, so big."_

Chitosh back away from her, "My apologies, but you're not real! My mother is dead, I saw her die."

Yuna stood up, _"Yes, but when I died I became an Angel," she _spread her golden wings, _"The Angel of Life and your father became…"_

"Death," Chitosh added, Chitosh wasn't too sure this was his mother, and Yuna sensed it. She hugged Chitosh; he hugged her back feeling mud and dirt on her. He pulled away looking at his hands and realizing it was dry.

Yuna laughed, _"Sasuke was shocked too. My dress it's life itself. The brown is Earth," _she pointed to her sash,_ "The green is also earth_," pointing to her green halter,_ "And the blue is wind or water, sometimes both. It is life and I am life."_

"I see," Chitosh nodded, she went back to giving her child a hug that she has missed for at least 10 years.

Before Chitosh knew it, she was crying,_ "I'm sorry for crying, I'm just sorry for leaving you like that." _She was referring to when she was killed when he was a child, Chitosh knew, but it wasn't her fault.

"No," Chitosh said, "I should be apologizing."

"_No, you were young and so was your sister. Thank you for being my happiness, you and Shika, I love you both."_

"I love you too, Mom."

Yuna let out an uneven breath and smiled at her son,_ "I need you to do me a favor. I can only be here for so long."_ She handed Chitosh an iridescent colored orb, _"Give this to Hinata and tell her to call it when the time is right, but be wise. It will help for the final battle."_

Chitosh took the orb, "I will mother."

She smiled softly taking his head in her hands and bringing it down to kiss his forehead, _"You're so tall now,"_ she smiled sadly, _"I missed a lot." _And she disappeared.

Chitosh looked in the forest, where should he start. Maybe where he heard that crash, maybe follow that sound.


End file.
